


What Santa Saw That Night

by DeBrutalKneeJoints_21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breast Fucking, Christmas Party, Come Eating, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Facials, Festively Horny, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, Timeline What Timeline, and alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21/pseuds/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21
Summary: If you ask Kaede, she'll say she's been good all year!And if you ask about the Christmas Party, she'll say she wanted to do something nice for everybody.How naughty can that be?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Everyone, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Gift 1 - A checkered scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely self indulgent. This is my gift to you. Porn
> 
> Happy Holidays!

She was the minority there.

As the Ultimate Pianist, __of course__ Nanami had invited her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there though. The turn-off was how the lights strained her eyes, or how she was constantly bumping into someone. It all made her feel small. Nonexistent, maybe. She had tried to get a dance with Shuichi, but he was too busy with everyone else.

Kaede couldn't say she didn't see it coming either. It was like he was the protagonist of some big story, if that made sense. It wasn't that she lacked other friends. But those friends had other friends, and...well, there she was.

It was uncomfortable being the wallflower. It was uncomfortable to feel singled out in a place where she was supposed to have fun. That was the moment where she thought __I need a drink.__ Nonalcoholic, obviously.

"Is Kaede planning to do something naughty?"

A casual, yet mischievous voice broke through her thoughts. She looked down to someone she wouldn't expect at all that time around.

"O-Ouma?"

His cackle resonated in her ears, bringing back lively memories with it. Kokichi's notorious laugh was high pitched and childish, but it still held some sort of weight to it. She couldn't describe why back then, and even now; it was like even when Kokichi laughed, she felt like it was a lie in of itself.

"Hooray! Kaede remembered my name. I almost got worried, since we don't talk that much anymore... Oh! Do you remember what we talked about last time? Do you __Do you?"__

"Huh? I-"

She felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead. Was it actually getting warm there, or was it just Kokichi closing in on her that was making her flustered? She didn't spend much time dwelling on it though, because she knew that he came there for something. He was just stalling time by asking something silly. There was also the fact that she didn't really remember what they last talked about, but that was a minor detail.

"I don't know Ouma. What do you want? Aren't you busy talking to Shuichi?"

It came out a lot rougher than she meant. She didn't want to sound bitter, and she was somewhat grateful for the shorter company, but she was genuinely interested in why he visited her. 

"Aww. Does Kaede not like me anymore? And here I thought you wanted info on how Shuichi's doing..."

"What? No, __what__ are you planning?"

She wasn't going to fall for his bait so easily. Did he expect her to get all excited just by Shuichi's name? Of course. After all, he'd been all over him that entire year. He was childish enough to use their friendship like some trap, and she was smart enough not to fall for it. 

"Nyehehe. Don't worry Kaede, I'm not planning an-y-thing. Just here to give you my present"

Huh?

"Where is it?" she asked without hesitation.

If he wasn't lying, she felt oddly touched by Kokichi doing something like that. She wasn't that close to him, so she was suspicious that it'd be something weird.

"Jeez, Kaede. You're so impatient. And __tense__. Hey I know! I should give you a massage. I'm pretty handy with my hands. In fact, I was originally meant to be the Ultimate Masseuse, but supposedly I was too badass for it. Oh well!"

"No thanks. Have anything else you want to beat around the bush with?"

She didn't like the games he was always playing. Even if she was supposed to be in a Christmas cheer, her bullshit tolerance was at an all time low that night. There was no doubt in her mind that Kokichi was conscious of how he derailed the subject. If they were going to get to know each other, she expected him to be a bit more respectable in his responses. Him being his usual irregular self was no excuse.

"Nope. So anyways, my gift is..."

He batted his long eyelashes at her. She couldn't help but admire his sharp and youthful features. She also realized that he was more on the attractive side when he stopped speaking. A lot of people were, but Kokichi especially.

"...me! My warm presence will satisfy Kaede all night.”

"I-”

She shook her head a bit. Why was she so quick to overthink things? Kokichi was just being weird, that was all it was. Kaede's mind was filled with rushed reassurance that she hadn't realized that Kokichi crept up behind her and grabbed at her stomach. Thinking back on it, it probably wasn't very difficult for him considering his size. He could do a lot of scandalous things if he wanted to. A part of her believed he may've already had.

" ** **Gah****! What the hell!" Kaede cried out before smacking hands away and turning around.

"Ow. Don't be mean. It's your fault anyways. Your mind was somewhere else and not on my truly amazing gift!”

"Well, don't sneak up on people like that! You'll never earn my trust if you keep doing as you please!”

For a split second, Kaede was sure she saw Kokichi wince at the raise of her voice, but flawlessly erased it with a grin as if what she said went unheard.

"As I said, you should be more grateful towards your presents. It'd be a shame if they got dirty and tainted…”

Kokichi slowly went silent as if contemplating something. Kaede found it slightly weird that he was talking about himself like a real present. Dirty and tainted, huh? It sounded like corny dirty talk from a bestselling erotica. Not that she immediately linked those together like that! She was just feeling awkwardly cramped, what with Kokichi breathing down her neck. He was rocking on the heel of his shoes, tilting his head side to side on beat with the Christmas jazz playing.

"But if push comes to shove, I'd want to get dirtied by Kaede, instead. I bet It'll feel good, too." 

She inspected his face to see if that was a lie too. All she saw, however, was him sternly staring at her with furrowed brows. She couldn't tell whether he was lying to her with a straight face or was being serious. He couldn't possibly be implying what she thought he was, right? Kaede’s thinking was just a bit fuzzy back then. Even if she wasn't superstitious, it was probably the full moon getting to her.

She decided to humor him, though. 

"Oh really? And tell me Ouma, how would you like to be dirtied? Hypothetically speaking, of course.”

Did Kaede expect him to back down from her challenging stare back? Nope. And just as she predicted, Kokichi's bitten back smile grew back again. How far he would take it that night was what piqued Kaede’s unresolved curiousity. He planted his arms behind his head and continued the farce.

"That's not something the present should decide, you know. __But__ , if it's Kaede, than it'll be __really__ rough, since you're such a sadist!”

There were many words that could've described Kaede, but sadistic wasn't one of them. She wouldn't say she liked playing rough, either. On that account, she was comfortable with the more docile side of things. Sure, there were the active thoughts of pulling an annoying classmate by the hair, or tying someone to a post, or…

Nope. She just wasn't interested in such an intense role.

Still staring at Kokichi, she wondered if Kokichi had somehow grown a few inches. It was only later did she realize that he was on his tippy toes. Barely aligning himself with her left ear, he muttered in a softer voice, only loud enough for her to pick up on.

"Like...messing me up real good, or forcing me under you. Something like that, maybe?"

Wow. Kaede could feel his growing smirk lightly touching her ear; she tried to ignore her ear growing unbearably ticklish. Her mind went slightly blank, making way for unwarranted thoughts. Shaking her head, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that her face was growing red and Kokichi could clearly see it. It was obvious he was enjoying this, yet Kaede wanted closure to this conversation. Keeping as much of a straight face as she could, she tilted her head away from him slightly.

"A-And what do you mean by... _ _forcing__ you under me, Ouma?"

Call it digging her own grave, but Kaede was someone that saw a challenge all the way through. It doesn't hurt to poke and prod sometimes. To poke, and prod, and penetrate right through a challenge fully bare...

"Nyehehe! I wonder if Kaede is really getting all hot and bothered~ Well if you're really feeling confident..."

Kokichi suddenly backed off, slowly twirling away from Kaede and towards the exit. It took her by surprise, and a slight feeling of annoyance made her huff in frustration. Her first instinct was to call out for him, but he interrupted her by yelling out.

"...find out for yourself! I'll be waiting, Kaede!"

Her mouth went slightly agape, and her eyes darted around the room. Did he really expect her to follow him? It's not like she cared that much about what he wanted to say. Besides, Kokichi has proved himself to be nothing but trouble.

He was really just like a child.

He also wasn't going to have to wait for long.

xxx

They were definitely the minority there. 

When she thinks back on it, Kaede's still confused if what they were doing was still a part of a challenge. Was it Kokichi's temptation that brought her down on the floor with him? Or was it her own internal lust that made her unbutton the unbearable amount that's on him?

It didn't really matter to her anymore.

"Aren't you supposed to start with a kiss? Don't be a virgin, Kaede."

Eyebrow twitching, Kaede buried her face in his neck, taking the time to admire how delicate his skin was. This obviously took Kokichi by surprise, as he jerked his body towards Kaede's hovering body. She preferred to be a bottom in most cases, but top seemed to be more appealing here. 

Kissing bit by bit to the shell of his ears, she poorly hid her aching arousal as she talked huskily in his ears.

"Didn't you say presents aren't allowed to decide?"

She decided to crawl atop him, surprised that she didn't crush him in the act. Kokichi took advantage of this to get handsy, grasping tightly at her thigh that was bigger than his hand. She wanted to get him out of his clothes as soon as possible, but found it practical to let loose her vest. And she had far too many layers. Catching his gaze, she leaned her chest towards Kokichi, and on cue, he undid each pink button swiftly and quickly.

Under her vest was her pink, two-piece Santa themed dress, she got sewn by Tsumugi. As Kokichi went to unzip the crop top, Kaede placed her hands on top of his smaller ones, smothering both of them with her heavy set of breasts.

"Not yet." Was all she told him.

Releasing her grasp and reaching out to him, Kaede first unraveled his checkered scarf that she had been keeping an eye on the longest that night. Underneath it, bared his collarbone that almost matched the same tone of paleness as his thin-pieced shirt. Moving her fingers against the skin where the ripped fabric was meant to be, she dipped her kiss over it, burying into the uncharacteristic warmth and softness he had.

"Didn't know you- _ _haha__ -had a thing for pecking the neck. But don't you have __something else__ you'd like to play with?"

She hated how right he was. Her movements had gotten clumsy, but still made way to his pants. The slack he was wearing didn't seem to have any zipper to undue, so as bothersome as it was, she stripped him to his ankles. Not bothering to take it off completely, she momentarily ogled the contrast of orange boxers he had. 

"Orange stripes, huh? Can't say I'm completely surprised."

"Hehe. Always remember, an Ultimate Supreme Leader maintains flare __everywhere__. I can't say yet for sure about the Ultimate Pianist, though..."

She knew what he was getting at, and she was sure they both knew she was holding back to be a tease. Keeping him wanting her alone. He'd have to settle for watching her breasts sway in her top and her body cradling his.

As she against his pelvis, Kaede realized something. No matter how many times Kokichi lied or laughed her off, he couldn't hide the stiffness that pressed against her panties. Testing him out, she decided to palm him through the satin fabric, immediately getting a twitch under the palm of her hand in return. Looking back at Kokichi, he had already swung back his head and closed his eyes shut. The rise and fall of his small frame made Kaede palm him again.

They weren't in any rush.

Using the most of her nimble quick fingers—thank God for all the piano practice—she continued to massage the outline what caused his bright orange boxers to seemingly shrink so boldly. Like music to her ears, she listened to each of Kokichi’s choking melody of __oh my god__ and __you're sooo much better than me at this__ , as a continuation of grunting and angelic sighs mixed with the beat of Christmas music. Opening the entrance of his boxers, she plucked out the full length of Kokichi's cock. 

Kaede squeezed gently and observed, responding with a casual,

“Well, you're definitely not lacking downstairs.”

He only responded with a goofy grin, no sign of snarky mischief in the making. Wanting to take this a bit farther, Kaede glided up her fingers over the veiny path and over to his slit. Precum already trickled down to her fingers, already soaking her hand in a watery-white mess. She picked up the pace to lazily stroke the entirety of his fleshy yet rough-to-the-touch dick, when Kokichi pressed down into her shoulders.

That’s when a lightbulb flickered inside Kaede’s head. "Hey. I have a much more interesting idea. First, let me take this top off for a second..."

Kaede straightened up for her arms to reach behind her back and unclip from there. Even without seeing his face, Kaede could feel Kokichi watching her moves intently. The relief she felt as her heaving tits jiggled out of the tight top was nearly orgasmic. Consequently, though, it hadn't last long as the sensation of the drafty room took effect on her body. Her nipples hardened and perked up to an itching degree. She clenched up underneath her cotton skirt, feeling her sensitivity heightening and her hips shaking for the closest touch available. Remembering that Kokichi was still watching her through it all, a flip switched inside her that she’d grown to love during those nights alone with herself. 

"Wait, Kaede! Don't you dare come without me! Let me just... _ _there__."

Kokichi's hands roamed over each inch of her ribs to Kaede's exposed tits, sinking into the strangely firm softness. He fondled and pressed for the contrasting hardness in center of his palm. Lightly molding them, he lowered Kaede, __and__ her chest, down to his lap; his cock slid deep into her cleavage, making her feel the cooling dampness to and odd satisfaction along with it. Eventually, he was completely covered to the hilt in the welcomed warmth of Kaede’s naturally big chest. Each pump Kokichi made for his pleasure made Kaede’s spine lightly tingle; she felt surprised by how it was almost Kokichi’s second nature to make Kaede almost forget how to breathe.

Steadying her loud gasps into short breaths, she used her newfounded competing spirit to tighten her own bunched up cleavage around Kokichi’s dick. Each messy pump synced with both her heartbeat and the Christmas music right outside the storage room. Precum lubricated her skin naturally, as she used her breasts in rhythmic fashion. She couldn't decide which was better: seeing Kokichi's ridiculous mixed expression of bliss and giddy, or the way how everything she did brought him to that vulnerable position just by servicing him this way. They were both building up a small sweat from the body heat being shared and she loved it.

Soft hisses and purred out moans spilled from Kokichi, mumbling soft incomprehensible compliments into the air and looking down at Kaede with a pleasured grin. Gripping onto Kaede's tensing shoulders, he digged his fairly filed nails deep enough to make small marks. Whether the inflicted pain was intentional or not wasn't what got to her. What did strike her mind was how he was no doubt getting closer. If she was more sober during the night affair, she would have stopped him before she'd risk a bigger pool of a mess. But her mind stopped as soon as Kokichi pulled her towards his face into one sloppy and unrefined kiss.

His breath smelled faintly of peppermint and vintage clothes, and the sensation of his tongue slipping into Kaede's parted mouth made her release a moan without restraint. There was no room for gentility in the heavy make out that forced Kaede’s short breaths to be hot and quick. Kaede’s rhythmic friction that she had been so proud of had become uncoordinated and wild. At that moment, she plunged __one__ then __two__ fingers in and out of her cunt and stimulating her clit in multiple switches. Her own wetness had squeezed and trickled down to her thighs, dripping down into slow puddle under her knees. She could tell that she was coming any second and was surprised that both her and Kokichi had held back as long as they did.

Going back to pumping his shaft with the fingers she took out of her, she broke off the kiss to focus her vision on him through half lidded eyes. Seeing the heavy flush on his otherwise snowy white skin, Kaede’s confidence in her movements grew stronger. Grazing his slit with her dull and short nail, she looked on in fascination at Kokichi's trembling small frame. Shaking her hips to the beat, she removed her swirling and playful finger to grasp his cock once again. Finding it appropriate, she moved to finish the job. She did it only __once__ , __twice__ , before finding her voice to demand from Kokichi in her firmest yet shaking voice,

" _ _Hah__. Kokichi, now __come__."

And watching sharply, she watched him do that in a buck of his pelvis. Kokichi’s back arched and jerked forward, only held down by Kaede’s hand laying flat on his stomach. He groaned a purge of __ah__ __fuck__ and __yes, Kaede, yes!__ as pulled her down in his climax and rising up. It was a weird yet pretty sight, and it made Kaede enjoy her own white emission, not even minding Kokichi's final lazy thrust upwards, indulgently covering her face in his own cum. With both her face and pink frilly panties sodden in their aftermath, her erratic panting and muffled scream slowed to an arriving stop as she took deep gulps of air down her throat.

Still in a tiredly experimental mood, Kaede swiped a bit of the cum off her cheek and spread her fingers wide as she raised her arm. It shined brightly in the moonlight that pierced through the only window. The effect made it look like silk spun elegantly between her fingers in a way to her. Wrapping her lips around the two slicked fingers, she sucked each bit of it, down to the knuckle and then up to her nail. The diluted taste that touched her tongue gave a much plainer impact than she would have guessed. Her tongue made small circles, swirling around to clean herself. Finally swallowing it, she had licked her then shiny lips greedily, finding that Kokichi was staring at her with a quirk of his eyebrow that asked for an explanation.

"It's not too bad, I guess. And by 'it', I mean you. You don't taste bad, at all! ...That's a compliment by the way,” she saved sheepishly.

"Nyehe. Well Kaede, let me just say, I think you look great just the way you are right now. In fact, you should go out just like this! I'm sure everyone will __love__ it.”

Biting her knuckles between her teeth, Kaede giggled at how quickly he got back to that impish grin. She made sure to note how it seemed almost __lighter__ than the ones he usually gave her. More earnest even. Then it was her turn to quirk eyebrows.

"But Kokichi, don't you remember? The night hasn't finished yet, and neither has my dissatisfaction."

For a second, she thought she saw his mask fall, but was immediately revamped again. Ending his—assuming from what she’s heard of it—refractory-period, Kokichi wrapped his arm over Kaede's neck and brought her to a much less sloppy kiss that she gladly reciprocated.

During it, she believes they both silently agreed that it wasn't so bad to be the minority that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: made lots of little edits since I improved my porn writing skills and wanted to spice some of the sexy times. I needed to update this before I continued anything else


	2. Gift 2- Red thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big fashion faux pas on Kaede's dress leads her to Tsumugi. Guess you have to throw the whole dress away....

Was it now a crime for her to dance? No, but that still didn't stop Kaede's dress from tearing on her.

She was trying to be more conversational with some of the students from different classes. Himiko introduced her to Koizumi and so on. She met a lot of ladies from an Ultimate Musicians to the Ultimate Gambler. It was only natural that she found her eyes roaming some of the more "physically mature" ones like her. Of course, she wasn't going to try flirting with anyone since she was both awkward and talking about ugly sweaters was already heart pounding enough for her.

She remembered seeing Tsumugi around the lounge somewhere, and she could of sweared they made eye contact more than once. She'd have to thank her for the lovely dress after the party. If Kaede didn't learn Tsumugi was an Ultimate cosplayer, she'd bet that Tsumugi was really the Ultimate fashion designer instead. The cute reindeer prints on her top implied that it was a delicate procedure and was made with lots of care. The thought itself was flattering to Kaede that someone would willingly gift her with such.

That's why she felt all the more embarrassed when she spilled purple Kool-Aid on herself. To be fair, somebody did bump her while she was standing, but she wouldn't say any name. Not like she could since they were in a different class.

Kaede found it even more lovely that one of the seams on her bottom piece had ripped from the middle straight down, broadcasting to the world of her frilly, pink underwear. She didn't want to head to the bathroom, since she knew that place was full of chit chatty girls. There really wasn't any secluded spot in the, and even if there was one nearby, it wasn't like she could fix a ripped seam or clear a spill.

Before giving up in a moment of hopelessness, she remembered that there was a chance Tsumugi was still in the lounge. If Kaede went to her, she was confident that she'd be able to do something. Deciding that was a solid enough plan, Kaede placed one hand over her exposed panties and layed another one on top of her chest. Venturing up the long, twisted stairs, she ignored the callings from Rantaro or the weird looks from on lookers. Her mind was only on Tsumugi and her ability to fix her blunder.

As soon as she reached the top, she saw the blue haired girl alone on a couch, scribbling away on her notebook. Kaede weighed on whether Tsumugi was cosplaying someone else by wearing pigtails and a red overall dress, or was just trying to look younger. 

"Tsumugi. Psst, Tsumugi!"

Seeming to hear the loud whisper over the muffled holiday music below, Tsumugi looked to both of her sides to see Kaede in a pleading expression. Taking note of this, Kaede walked cautiously to the other side, making sure that nobody was potentially overhearing the embarrassing conversation topic. 

"What's the matter, Kaede? You look...frazzled." Her soft voice questioned, getting a nervous chuckle from Kaede.

"Yeah. I kinda, um... Actually, it's best if I just show you."

Raising a hand from her chest, she revealed the splatter on her top. She peeked as Tsugumi's expression changed from curiosity to a horrified one. But as expected of an Ultimate cosplayer, she quickly changed back to neutral, her lips in a straight line. 

"So you got tipsy and spilled all over your self. That truly is a dilemma."

"N-No! It's just grape juice, I swear."

Tsugumi looked back at her notebook, picking up the pen to click it again.

"While I'm flattered you thought of me, I'm afraid that the purple will stay on the top for until you visit the cleaners."

Kaede felt as if Tsugumi had stabbed her straight in the heart. But it didn't seem like she was done.

"That said, a cosplayer always has an extra! You can borrow a shirt I have, albeit, it's not very festive."

She didn't want to break Tsugumi's enthusiasm, but the problem of her bottom piece was still prevalent. The draft skewed their way didn't help things either. 

"Well, actually the other piece also kinda...ripped on me?"

It was a statement in itself, but the pitch of embarrassment in her voice turned it into a question. And it didn't soften the blow of Tsugumi's fading confidence. She felt like a disaster all in itself.

"Ah, so it's one of those situation. While I don't have a spare skirt, I maybe could sew it back. It'd take a while though and..."

She gestured vaguely to Kaede's lap.

"...you'll be a bit _exposed._ "

Well that was a no go for her. You'd never see Kaede as an exhibitionist in a million years. She didn't want to spend her time stuck in the woman's bathroom, either. She was enjoying herself here, and found most of the other Ultimates interesting. Even Tsumugi was someone she admired there. Sighing, Kaede got up from her seat, deciding it was best to call quits.

"Thanks, Tsugumi. Really. But I think I'll just call it a night."

What she didn't expect was Tsugumi to get anxious at her words and looking deeply conscious about something.

"You can't, or, well, you shouldn't! It'd be a shame for an Ultimate to exit so soon. Think about Chiaki's feelings! Besides..."

Tsugumi's eyes looked back at her notebook, as if it'd tell her what to say. Kaede wondered what she scribbled in there all the time, but thought it was too personable to ask. If it was a diary, she could relate to not wanting your personal stories read by others.

"...at least let me examine the dress."

It was a reasonable request in normal circumstances, but Kaede didn't know where Tsumugi could examine it. 

"If you can find someplace to do it, _excluding_ the bathroom, be my guest."

She expected that to be the end of story, but Tsumugi simply folded her hands together, and gave a sweet smile. Her glasses seemed bigger than usual and her pigtails skewed with her tilted head.

"All right, follow me."

Without giving her room to respond, Tsumugi stood up and marched somewhere. Where, Kaede didn't know, but as she was told, followed after Tsumugi.

No matter how many times Tsumugi reiterated that she was plain, Kaede couldn't help but find her one of the more alluring classmates. 

* * *

"Um, Tsumugi, should we really be here?"

"Nope!"

Gleefully responding, Tsumugi shuffled inside the supply room, making as much room for Kaede as she could. When she said to follow her, Kaede didn't expect Tsumugi to lead her inside the limited spaced room. Kaede could hear the muffled discussions outside, making her more self-conscious than ever.

"If you're ready, could you strip now?" Her voice soft as ever, but more firm than before.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um..."

Feeling unsure of herself, Kaede was about to lift the shirt over when she was stopped by Tsumugi.

"Do allow me." Her grayish, dull eyes stared intently at Kaede's.

Giving a quick and slightly dazed nod, Tsugumi pulled the vest over Kaede's head, leaving her in a simple, white bra. She ignored the instinct to cover her cleavage from Tsumugi, and focused more on what Tsumugi was doing. 

"Just inspecting your measurements, that's all." She says as her gaze turned away from Kaede when she noticed.

"My measurements?"

Tsumugi continued on speaking, "It's only natural that work should accommodate to all the customers needs. Desires, too."

Her hands roamed over the vest, admiring the feel of it as she explained herself. Kaede didn't fully understand what Tsugumi was getting at.

"With that said, like any hard worker, I do expect full compensation on my part..."

She looked up at Kaede this time.

"...Ms. Akamatsu."

"Miss? That kinda sounds..."

When she thought back on it, Tsugumi had never called Kaede by her surname. And adding Miss to that made it even more formal, or maybe just different? Keeping her eyes on Tsugumi, she shuffled herself to the wall, immediately feeling the cold wood against her bare back. 

"Well, no matter. Time for your bottom piece!" She said, getting down on her and clasping the bands of her piece.

"Oh! You don't have to, uh..." 

She was unsure of why she was fumbling her words. Tsugumi didn't continue, but it was clear she was waiting for her call. Her fingers wrapped over the hem of her skirt, stretching them a bit downwards. When Kaede looked down at her, she found the scene to be particularly heavy. The wall behind her seemed to have warmed up, and the room started to feel smaller than before. Even with the banging beat behind the wall, Kaede could still feel the tension between them. It wasn't bad, per se, but it was just _different._

"...You can continue."

With that, Tsugumi dragged down the skirt down, Kaede lifting her feet over it. Her panties skewed downwards in the direction of where Tsugumi pulled. Kaede stood stiffly, her hands to he sides. Tsumugi turned the piece of fabric over to look at the rip. Her braided pigtails dangled off her face, which her expression unreadable to Kaede. That was fine. She preferred that Tsumugi didn't look up at Kaede's flushed cheeks. 

"This doesn't seem too bad. I bet I could stitch it up in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes in the closet. Ten minutes alone with Tsumugi, and only Kaede stripped down. No matter how she wrapped her mind around it, the plan itself felt easier said than done. Peering at what Tsumugi was doing, Kaede saw her finger outlining the rip of a hole before continued speaking.

"Well, I _could_. But am I right in assuming..."

Still on her knees, Tsumugi looked up at Kaede. She had a more serious face than before, before she smiled again softly.

"...that you don't want my work to end just on clothes?"

Kaede was sure she wasn't misinterpreting it. From Tsugumi's sultry eyes to her flushed face. Whether finding the situation just as sexual as her said something about the two of them wasn't of mind to Kaede. She wondered, however, if she should make the first move.

Deciding to experiment, Kaede pulled down her frilled panties lower than before. Not missing a beat of this, Tsumugi undid the clips in one hand, using the other to clench at Kaede's thigh. As it was off, she glided two fingers over Kaede's slit, enveloping them in her prominent wetness. The chance that she saw this already when taking off the skirt sprung into Kaede's mind.

As she spread her fingers wide, they glistened in the dim light of the closet. Parting her lips, she licked the tip of her fingers before sucking it thoroughly. The sight itself made Kaede stir in her place, browsing lightly on bottom lip. After _one_ , _two_ rolls of her tongue, Tsumugi lifted her head back up, licking the slight drool off her hazy expression.

Getting back up to Kaede's level, Tsumugi cupped her right cheek. She closed her eyes, whispering in a volume loud enough for Kaede to hear.

"Why, Ms. Akamatsu. Wouldn't it be better if you ordered me what you want, instead?"

"What I want?"

Her lavender eyes looked back at the door to her right. There was a deep thrill of what they were doing, even if the door was locked. What she wanted was blurry and barely outlined, but coming up with one thing, she placed her hand on top of Tsumugi's red overalls.

"Well, I don't want to be the only one _exposed_ "

Obliging, Tsumugi balanced herself as Kaede worked on the clips. She was inexperienced in taking those types off, but was able to undo them after a few fumbles. As soon as it dropped, Tsumugi's black panties took light, but her breasts themselves were bare. Kaede took a moment to admire Tsumugi's body. It was just how she said before, Tsumugi held a lot more sex appeal than she said.

"No bra?"

"No need." Was all she said.

Changing position, Kaede slouched down, Tsugumi staying on top. Taking lead, Kaede massaged Tsumugi's breasts which, when removed of her usual layers, rivaled her own. The feeling of Tsumugi's goosebumps in her palm became stronger by the ticking second.

Reenacting one position she saw in a catalogue, Kaede placed her thigh between Tsumugi's legs, rubbing it against her clit. The soppy feeling through her black panties dragged over Kaede, as Tsumugi perked at the movement. The involuntary swinging of her hips danced against the light music outside. The fast and festiveness went against the slow and heavy panting from Tsumugi as Kaede added pressure with her thigh.

Before letting Tsumugi finish without her, Kaede withdrew her legs, only a fine line connecting it to its original spot. A small whine escaped from Tsumugi, pouting at the one under her. "Hold on. Let me just...there. Switching position again, Kaede lifted Tsumugi and herself to the wall. To balance herself, Kaede pressed her body against Tsumugi's. In response, one of her legs hooked around Kaede's waist.

It didn't surprise Kaede of how easily Tsumugi unclipped her bra. ,The swift motion of freeing her breasts was near orgasmic. Balancing herself again, Kaede's tits grinded against Tsumugi's, the feeling of her hard nipples against her own. The contrasting draftiness of the room and Tsumugi's pricking body heat made Kaede impulsively shiver.

Snaking a hand down to Tsumugi's inner thigh, Kaede grazed the sensitivity of her skin. Gaining a soft moan from, Kaede watched in awe at Tsumugi's red face. Her eyes were shut, her glasses were scattered _somewhere_ on the floor. A sense of satisfaction in Kaede came at the thought that she had this effect on her. But instead of continuing to tease, she slid her fingers inside in a pace of impatience.

Rolling her fingers around, Tsugumi's pigtails rocked with her body. Each time her fingered pushed back in, a sharp hiss barked from Tsumugi. As her fingers pressed into Kaede's shoulder, Tsumugi burrowed her face in her shoulder. A marginal pant rose to a moan, only covered by the mellow beats outside. If someone even tilted their head in the direction of the door, she's sure they could hear them.

As said before, Kaede Akamatsu was not an exhibitionist or a hedonist. But it'd be a white lie if she said she wasn't the tiniest bit thrilled at the thought.

Kaede's thought process was focused back again when Tsumugi began sucking on her neck. The nipping on the small of her throat made Kaede moan herself. Kaede wondered if Tsumugi had did this before. The feeling of her teeth gliding the over the inch of her naked skin sparked a small purr from Kaede.

Indulging fully to her own pleasure, Kaede's fingering became faster and less hesitant. Pumping and sliding into Tsumugi, she moved her whole body into rhythm. Inclining her head opposite from Tsumugi, Kaede hummed loudly into the air. Her heartbeat raced, and her only goal was to _get that girl to come_.

" _Ngh,_ M-Ms Akamatsu!"

Using her less busy hand, Kaede placed her fingers at the entrance of Tsumugi's lips. Taking it in wholeheartedly, she sucked violently at them, only grazing them with her top teeth. As her body thrusts into Kaede's, Tsumugi gave a muffled scream, squeezing her eyes tightly in a state of bliss.

Soon after, Tsumugi's trembling faltered. The quick gulps of air slowed down. Her messy pigtails had loosened more so than before. Steady herself again, Tsumugi looked up at Kaede. For the first time, Kaede noticed that hey eyes looked more blueish and watery. 

"Mmm. I guess you helped me more than I did, huh?"

"I'm definitely close if that counts."

"Hmm."

Lowering herself in a post-climaxed position, Tsumugi looked behind her, seemingly scavenging for something. What Kaede initially thought was for her glasses, Tsumugi instead picked up a long, red thread. Crawling towards Kaede, she took the string, playing with her blonde hair. When she finished tightening, Kaede's hair was pushed back into a ponytail. Kaede gave her a perplexed look, which Tsumugi replied in one word.

"Nope!"

For what truly seemed to be the first time that night, Kaede wasn't worried about the thought that someone would overhear them. Worried about the time, or the rip and spill on Kaede's two piece.

Instead, she was anticipating the unexpected Christmas gift that was Tsumugi Shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deck the halls with smut in closets falalalala lala la...
> 
> la.


End file.
